Application programs are typically designed to be self-contained, each having its own capacity for handling errors that may occur during the execution of the program. With the growing popularity of operating multiple programs simultaneously, much of the code for and processing of error messages in each program is redundant and therefore, inefficient. Furthermore, with the ever increasing use of the Internet, many applications operating locally use networked resources. Some applications use a central resource to provide automated help to users connected to the Internet.
What is needed is a system that handles the error messaging and error processing in an efficient manner for applications executed on distributed systems. The present invention satisfies this and other needs.